1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for seasoning a variety of kimchi, and more particularly to a method for seasoning a kimchi, capable of achieving optimum seasoning of a variety of kimchi in accordance with various kimchi seasoning control patterns made depending on the kind of kimchi, the favorite taste of user and the temperature of kimchi at the beginning point of seasoning, and thereby obtaining the favorite taste of user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since kimchi which is a spontaneously fermentable, traditional Korean food exhibits an easy acidification at a room temperature, it has an insufficient storage property to keep its peculiar taste for long time. For this reason, there have been proposed various methods which are adapted to season and store kimchi in a refrigerator. In accordance with the known methods, kimchi could be maintained at a good state for long time by appropriately controlling the seasoning time and the seasoning temperature.
However, general refrigerators utilize a single, normalized control pattern for seasoning of kimchi. With such a single, normalized control pattern, it is difficult to well season a variety of kimchi requiring different seasoning temperatures and different seasoning times.